Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. The rechargeable battery has been used for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, or has been used as a power source for driving motors of hybrid vehicles.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The electrode assembly is inserted inside the case to perform the charge and the discharge, and the case has a terminal to supply and receive the current.
The case may be made of a metal plate or a pouch, and in the case of the pouch case, the pouch case is made of a laminate film type in which an insulating layer is interposed between metal films.
In the case of the thin plate type battery, the thickness is very thin, and in this case, if a width of a border coupling part for coupling of the pouch case is decreased to correspond to the thickness of the thin plate type battery, the pouch case sealing performance is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.